Algo más
by loveangel7
Summary: ¿Cariño? ¿Hermandad? ¿Amistad?... ninguno encajaba.
1. Chapter 1

_M__ira cómo trabaja la adaptable naturaleza con este fin,_

_Los átomos individuales tienen unos a otros,_

_Se atraen, atraídos hacía el siguiente en posición,_

_Ordenados e impulsados a abrazar a su vecino_

_Alexander Pope_

_Un ensayo sobre el Hombre: Epístola III_

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Inmortales, así se hacían llamar. Pero en situaciones tan peligrosas ¿Acaso estaban a salvo de la implacable muerte? En esta vida sólo existen dos opciones, ganar o perder; vivir o morir. Incluso los inmortales debían jugar bajo esas reglas. Había llegado el momento de que el mundo de lo desconocido cambiara. Para bien o para mal, esta vez terminaría todo. Todos se habían unido, atraídos por los lazos que habían cultivado por una eternidad. La muerte les asechaba, sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, porque después de todo eran una gran familia. A pesar de la incredulidad que mostraba la realeza de su mundo, ellos habían experimentado esa clase de amor por el que la gente muere sin dudarlo.

Frente a esos ojos de cálido color chocolate, ésta parecía ser una pesadilla más, pues soñaba con ellos en repetidas ocasiones. Rostros pálidos. Ropas negras. Todos ansiosos por asesinar. A ella le preocupa su familia, sus amigos, temía por sus vidas. Sin embargo la razón de que su corazón se parara en completo horror era por algo diferente...

Él debía apresurarse, correr mucho más rápido, pues su vida estaba en peligro; ella estaba en peligro, cerca del filo de la muerte. Su cuerpo temblaba ansiosamente, mientras se abría paso por los estrechos laberintos. Debía apresurarse, pues si ella moría, él moría también.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Felices Fiestas!

.

.

.

Hace diez años la vida de la familia Cullen había cambiado no solo con la transformación de su hermana Bella si no también con la llegada de un ser maravilloso a sus vidas. Una hermosa bebita bautizada por la combinación de los nombres de los abuelos y abuelas.

Ella era Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Un extraño nombre para una especial y casi única criatura, mitad humana y mitad vampiro. A través de la dulce niña corría sangre al igual que un humano, pero era fuerte, veloz e inimaginablemente inteligente como un vampiro. Aún así, habían cosas que eran únicas en su especie, su inusual corazón latía rápido como un colibrí, su piel era caliente, pero lo más extraño de todo es que crecía y aprendía con un rapidez asombrosa, por tal razón después de cumplir los ocho años de vida ella ya era una adulta completamente desarrollada que se detendría en ese estado para convertirse en una inmortal. Ella era una criatura inusual, pero lo que la hacía mucho más especial de lo que ya era, era su pequeño don, el transmitir sus propios pensamientos con tan solo un toque. Su familia tenía una teoría al respecto, que Nessie los dejaba entrar a su cabeza para nunca más dejarlos salir de ella…

Renesmee ahora era una encantadora muchacha de diez años de edad, pero que por su figura, su rostro y su inteligencia además de su madurez y gentileza le daban crédito a la edad de toda una mujer.

Con la llegada de Renesmee la familia Cullen cambió su monótono y vacio estilo de vida en uno nuevo lleno de alegrías y sorpresas. Además al parecer, ese ser maravilloso no venía solo, si no en paquete, sí, ese ser maravilloso traía una mascota incorporada. Un perro maloliente que con su simpatía y buen humor había conquistado a la familia.

El día de hoy ya había terminado para los mortales, pero la noche era larga para los que tenían vida eterna. En la gran mansión el sonido prolijo de un piano resonaba armoniosamente. Edward tocaba la hermosa nana de Bella, la canción que había compuesto cuando ella aún era humana, sus manos volaban por el piano y luego con simples tres notas terminaba la emotiva canción.

- Fue increíble Papá – alagó Nessie.

Edward sonrió delicadamente a su hija y rápidamente se levantó del piano para ir tras su esposa que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con la mirada llena de agradecimiento. Bella y Edward se amaban igual o más que hace diez años. Por ello con frecuencia se le escuchaba tocar la canción de Bella. Pero Edward no era el único talentoso de la familia. Nessie tomó rápidamente asiento en frente del hermoso piano de cola y colocó delicadamente sus manos en cima del piano, pero por unos breves segundos dudó sobre la canción que quería tocar. Había un millón de ellas, canciones escritas por grandes genios de la música y otras muchas escritas por ella misma. Miró a sus alrededores, y toda su familia estaba esperando escuchar la canción que iba a tocar. Ella había compuesto una canción para cada unos de ellos, exactamente como lo había hecho su padre. Miró a Esme, a Emmett, luego a Alice y luego… pudo detectar ese olor a tierra húmeda y ese corazón tan fuerte latir y retumbar en sus oídos a lo lejos. Renesmee sonrió ligeramente y dejó volar sus manos a través del piano. La canción tenía un aire feliz y divertido, el ritmo de la canción se acompasaba con el fuerte corazón que ahora entraba a la sala. La canción trasmitía profunda felicidad con cada nota que tocaba sus delicados dedos y luego conforme la canción transcurría esta se volvía suave y dulce. Antes de terminar, respiró profundamente y dejó una vez más volar sus manos a través de las teclas en una escala que terminaba en un agudo.

La castaña se levantó del piano y pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir, sus sonrisas eran grandes, llenas de satisfacción.

- Renesmee, es hermoso – felicitó Bella aún en los brazos de Edward que sonreía orgulloso de su hija.

- Cariño, tienes un don – felicitó alegre Esme.

- Fue hermoso – alagó Rosalie – pero yo hubiera elegido otra canción – terminó de decir con evidente molestia en la voz, e inmediatamente todos sonrieron.

- Celosa Rubiecita – bufó divertido.

- Nunca, perro sarnoso – respondió con veneno en sus palabras.

Jacob agrandó aún más su sonrisa y fue directamente a abrasar a la persona causante de toda su felicidad.

- Gracias Ness, mi canción – la abrazó con tanta fuerza que inevitablemente la levantó del suelo haciendo que los pies de la muchacha dejaran el suelo, y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, cosa que hiso reír a la muchacha.

- Hey, Jake – llamó Jasper – mira esta preciosura – dijo mientras mantenía en alto una foto de un descapotable negro.

Jacob sonrió y deliberadamente soltó a Nessie en medio del aire haciendo que esta salga disparada en medio de la sala. Renesmee no tuvo problema alguno en aterrizar suavemente sobre sus pies, pero…

- ¡Jacob Black!, ¡eres un idiota! – gritó cabreada, como se le ocurría dejarla así, ¡por un simple auto!

- Sí – respondió sonriente – pero soy tu idiota – terminó de decir mientras le giñaba un ojo con esa perfecta sonrisa.

- Idiota – susurró para ella misma mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón – ¿Por qué no puedo enojarme con él?- se preguntaba a sí misma con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Nadie puede – le aseguró Bella mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

- A veces el cachorrito tiene sus encantos, nadie puede negarlo – respondió Alice uniéndose a ambas, no pasó ni un segundo y desde la cocina se escucharon los cómicos ladridos de Jake. Las tres chicas rieron juntas.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Jacob y Nessie ya habían sido alimentados por Esme. Renesmee había practicado en el piano junto a su padre mientras Jacob se entusiasmaba al ver el catálogo de automóviles que iba a ser de ayuda en la nueva adquisición de los Cullen. Después de otras horas, Bella junto a su hija se dedicaron a mirar una película y Jake luego de aburriese de molestar a Rose, había quedado rendido a ver la película junto a la pareja de madre e hija.

La película no era de acción, por lo cual Jake después de unos minutos ya se encontraba dormitando, pero un leve sonido, emitido por los suspiros de Renesmee lo despertaban de vez en cuando. Esto lo inquietó un poco, pero no acabó de despertarlo por completo. Lo que si le llamó la atención era la mirada perdida de la pequeña vidente de la familia, todos se daban cuenta y la tensión en el ambiente estaba incrementando, pero al parecer intentaban disimularlo por el bien de Nessie, o se lo estaban ocultando a él. Jacob no dejaría pasar esto, de ninguna manera.

"_Me lo tendrás que explicar luego Edward"_ retó Jacob en su mente.

Edward rompió por unos segundos la tranquilidad de su rostro y luego asintió suavemente mientras volvía a hacer volar sus manos a través del piano.

Jacob no tuvo otra opción más que prestar atención a la película, ésta era de lo más aburrida para el lobo, era una comedia romántica, donde el chico se enamora de la chica incorrecta mientras su mejor amiga estaba loca por él. Al final de la película el necio se daba cuenta que su mejor amiga había sido la indicada desde un principio y luego ambos vivían felices para siempre. Seguramente la falta de imaginación y lo clichés no significaban nada para los hollywoodenses.

Jacob no pudo estar más feliz cuando acabo por fin esa película de torturas. Perezosamente estiró los brazos y las piernas, para luego verse sumido en la conversación de las mujeres.

- Te escuché suspirar toda la película – acusó sonriente Alice a su sobrina. Renesmee rápidamente se sonrojó.

- A mi me pareció un poco cliché – Bella no era mucho de los romances, aunque había tenido uno que era digno de ser un drama de telenovela.

- Eres una aguafiestas, Bella – reprendió cariñosamente Alice con una sonrisa en los labios que luego se desvió a Renesmee - El amor es lo más hermoso en la vida – dijo como si estuviera tratando de decirle las palabras claves, el acertijo de la vida.

- Lastima que no puedas ver mi futuro, sería bonito saber quién será mi príncipe azul – Jacob paró las orejas ante lo dicho, ¿Ella quería un príncipe azul?... ¿no era un poco pronto para eso?…

- No necesito ver tu futuro, para saber eso – ante lo dicho Jacob se quedó petrificado, mientras veía la expresión horrorizada de Bella, y juraba haber escuchado una equivocación en la prolija canción de Edward.

- ¿Eh?

Todos tenían ganas de matar a Alice, ¡cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa! La imprimación se había convertido en una especie de secreto para Renesmee, había sido un acuerdo en silencio hecho por Jacob y sus progenitores. Definitivamente Alice no iba a salir bien librada de esta situación… aunque, Alice siempre salía bien librada de cualquier situación…

- No me hagas caso.

- Pero…

Renesmee estaba confundida, los vampiros definitivamente no se equivocaban y ninguna palabra era pronunciada en vano.

- De todas maneras eres algo joven para estar pensando en eso, no lo crees – interrumpió Bella en los pensamientos de su hija. Bella había temido que este día llegara, había disfrutado tan poco de la infancia de su hija…

- No lo sé, pero a mí me gustaría tener un amor así de bonito – respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y con las ilusiones floreciendo en su corazón.

"_Con_ _que le gustaría"_. Pensó Jacob

- Jacob – dijo sutilmente Edward con la tensión en su rostro.

"_Aléjate de mis pensamientos…" _Retó Jacob mentalmente.

Había pasado años a lado de Edward y aún no se acostumbraba a que él le leyera continuamente los pensamientos. Jacob en verdad envidiaba a Bella, ella no era importunada por su esposo. De vez en cuando sería de ayuda que su amiga le prestara su escudo para poder pensar tranquilo. Si no era la manada la que se metía en su cabeza, era Edward, era irritante, pero en el fondo lo comprendía… Edward había sido bastante comprensivo con esto de la imprimación, y pues él era el padre…

"_Mi existencia se basa en sus necesidades, seré lo que ella quiera que sea, nada más, nada menos, de acuerdo. No es que esté buscando un romance con ella, aún no, así que tranquilízate, Edward" _

Renesmee era tan solo una niña, tenía diez años, obviamente la edad física y mental eran la de un adulto, pero sentimentalmente ella aún era joven. El no quería presionar la situación, es más no tenía ningún apuro en hacerlo, él adoraba como era su relación tal cual era en estos instantes. Jacob era su amigo, su protector y su hermano mayor, amaba la sencillez de sus sentimientos, se amaban el uno al otro de una forma infantil, y a él eso le parecía de maravilla.

"_Entendiste Edward" _dijo mentalmente conociendo de sobra que le estaría escuchando_** "**__sabes que estoy siendo sincero"_

- Sigo pensando que eres muy joven para esto – recalcó Bella con mayor intensidad, Jacob no pudo evitar pero reír mentalmente, para su mala suerte ella detectó su buen humor y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Bella! – Reclamó Alice y luego se dirigió deslumbrante a Nessie – cuando llegue el momento, haremos una gran boda – y ahí los tres al mismo tiempo se quedaron sin aliento, Alice definitivamente estaba tentando su futuro – será perfecto, y ambos serán como almas gemelas – "_¡Que rayos le sucede! ¡Está loca!"_ Pensaba Jacob a todo pulmón mental.

- No lo sé, puede que mamá tenga razón, tal vez tenga que esperar para encontrar a la persona indicada. No sé si sea tan fácil como ir a la esquina y encontrar a mi alma gemela – en ese mismo instante Emmett estalló en risa y Jacob sonrió un poco ante lo dicho, parte por su gran nerviosismo y parte porque él sabía que iba a ser mucho más fácil que eso, absolutamente todo había estado arreglado desde su nacimiento.

- No es gracioso – reclamó ella totalmente cabreada y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"_¿Podía existir algo más encantador que ella enojada?" _Pensaba Jacob

– Son unos inmaduros.

Emmett se acercó violentamente a ella y la tomó por los cachetes - no te enojes cariño, eres tan adorable como un gatito encrespado, seguramente encuentras a tu media naranja más rápido de lo que piensas – terminó con otra de su carcajadas.

- Emmett deja de molestarla – retó Bella, y luego se dirigió a Nessie – Vamos ya es hora que duermas, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, tu también Jacob, ve a dormir.

- Si, mamá – respondió Jake divertido, Bella sólo sonrió.

- Ambos quédense esta noche aquí, mañana les haré un delicioso desayuno – prometió Esme emocionada.

- Claro – respondió feliz Nessie.

- Genial, tus desayunos son los mejores – respondió animado Jake – seguro que a Billy no le importa, una noche más, una noche menos.

- Fantástico, tendré que escuchar sus ronquidos toda la noche – se quejó Rose.

- Oh, vamos, admite que me amas – se burló Jake.

- ¡Hey! – interfirió Emmett.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, perro sarnoso, la eternidad no basta para odiarte.

- Rose, eso fue grosero – reclamó Carlisle.

- No importa, yo también te quiero rubia – terminó de decir con esa típica sonrisa burlona.

- Y ¿a mí? – preguntó divertida Ness.

Jacob se dio vuelta para verla, su rostro con aquel brillo sagrado que siempre la acompañaba, su sonrisa perfectamente deslumbrante, y su mirada llena de alegría… Era perfecta, y él…

- Oh, yo a ti, te adoro…

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos con las sonrisas más grandes que podían formar, ambos se adoraban con devoción, era un amor infantil, él la amaba y no le importaba nada más que ella en la vida, mientras que ella pensaba que Jacob era el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener.

Renesmee sonrió con emoción una última vez y después de desear buenas noches a todos, se fue a su habitación. Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Está dormida? – preguntó Jacob después de un tiempo.

- Si – respondió Edward, leyendo los sueños de su hija – tú deberías hacer lo mismo – sugirió.

- Ni de broma – respondió Jacob – dímelo Edward, de que se trata esa vez – preguntó recordando esa visión. Tanto Edward cómo Alice, se miraron en complicidad.

- No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora – respondió rápidamente, pero con la mandíbula tensionada. Definitivamente Edward era un gran mentiroso, pero a Jacob, no le engañaría, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- No me mantengas alejado de lo que va a suceder.

- No eres el único, estos dos siempre andan con sus secretitos - dijo algo cabreado Emmett.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Jake.

- No lo sé Jake – dijo algo resignada - sea lo que sea, a mí también me lo están ocultando.

- Tiene que ver con Nessie, ¿verdad? – Concluyó rápidamente, su cuerpo ya sentía esas convulsiones – no juegues conmigo Edward, ¡¿Va a pasar algo con ella?!

- Tranquilízate, quieres – pidió Alice – no sucederá nada malo con Nessie, bueno la verdad es que no puedo verla, así que no lo sé con seguridad.

- Al grano.

- Bien, los Voulturi se están moviendo.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, interpretando perfectamente el rol de estatuas humanas… lo único que se podía escuchar con claridad, era la tranquila respiración de Nessie que dormía en el piso superior, contrastada con la casi hiperventilación causada por el nerviosismo de Jacob.

- Por favor, explícate mejor Alice – pidió Carlisle después de un tiempo.

- Por mucho tiempo he visto cambiar sus decisiones, - comenzó a explicar Alice - no había nada seguro y el futuro se partía en muchas posibilidades, pero en estos días se han decidido. Por el momento lo único claro es que se dirigen a Brasil, para rastrear al padre de Nahuel, luego de un tiempo su futuro desaparece.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Qué alguien, del que no puedo ver su futuro, interviene en el futuro de los Voulturi y al parecer es una intervención relevante – ante eso todos se tensaron y Jacob empezó a temblar más fuerte – alguno debió hacer algo para cambiar el futuro de los Voulturi, no puedo ver más.

Todos se tomaron un milisegundo para asimilar la nueva información y luego empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

- ¿Cuando irán a Brasil?

- En dos meses.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan allí?

- Quieren ver al padre de Nahuel y castigarlo por sus acciones, cómo nos previnieron hace muchos años.

- ¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Jacob - Han pasado diez años.

- El tiempo para los Voulturi es diferente – explicó esta vez Edward - pasan años para que actúen y tomen decisiones. Es por eso que no debemos preocuparnos aún, serán dos meses hasta que lleguen a Brasil. Por lo que veo no le harán daño a Nahuel ni a sus hermanas, tampoco tendrán roses con Zafirina y sus hermanas. No debemos preocuparnos, aunque debemos estar más alertas. Eso es todo.

- Lo dices tan sencillamente, que pasa con esa visión de Alice que se borra – refutó Jake - Podría ser Nessie y eso me tiene los nervios de punta, Edward.

- Eso sucede algunos meses después de Brasil, es cierto que podría ser Nessie, pero también podrías ser tu pateándoles el trasero – respondió divertido, ante esto Jacob se relajó un poco y sonrió – Mantendré segura a mi hija, Jacob, y aunque deseara que fueras tu quien cambia el destino de los Voulturi, creo que Nahuel es el más indicado, después de todo es el que está más involucrado.

- Como sea, tenemos algunos meses, ¿verdad?

- Estaré atenta a cualquier cosa más que pueda ver.

- Alice – llamó Bella desesperada – si algo le llegase a suceder a ella...

- No sucederá nada, Bella. Tranquilízate – aseguró Alice.

- Pero si…

- No le sucederá nada a Nessie, no si puedo detenerlo. Te lo prometo

Esta vez Alice parecía determinada a cumplir su promesa, Bella detectó eso, sabía que si su hija corría peligro, Alice le daría una puerta de escape a su hija, justo como lo hizo años atrás, tenía que confiar en eso…

- No me agrada para nada esto… - se quejó Jacob - que quede claro, si llegó a ver alguna sanguijuela de esas, cerca de ella, lo mataré, no me importará nada más.

- ¿No crees que eres un poquito sobre protector? – se burló ésta vez Emmett, aligerando el ambiente.

- Después de todo ella es uno de nosotros – continuó Jasper de buen humor - De seguro que les patea el trasero antes de que tu siquiera puedas pestañear.

- Muy graciosos, quisiera ver que podrían hacer ustedes, oh temibles chupasangres, contra mí- retó Jake divertido por el rumbo que tomó la discusión. No es que él pelearía en serio con ellos, nunca más lo haría, pero se habían vuelto excelentes compañeros de lucha para cuando estaba aburrido, pero había un problema…

- No quiero nada de peleas – aclaró Esme – no mientras pueda observarlos.

- Sólo jugábamos – se defendió Emmett, mientras corría para abrasarla con su tan típico abraso de osos, y ella reía en los brazos de él.

- Nunca lo lastimaríamos – dijo Jasper con las manos en alto pero tono burlón- no queremos que la mascota de la casa este lloriqueando por ahí con una o cuatro patas rotas.

- Muy graciosos, ya lo veremos.

- Jacob – reclamó Esme.

- Lo siento – dijo como un niño que había sido reprendido por su madre. Lo cierto era que esta era una situación muy parecida, porque Esme se había convertido en su madre.

- Ve a dormir – dijo cariñosamente Esme.

- Si tienes razón, si no, no podré desayunar con Nessie.

- El terroncito de azúcar quiere desayunar con su terroncito de azúcar – se burló Emmett.

- Sería un problema que las almas gemelas no puedan verse en la mañana, que gran tragedia… - Se burló Jasper. Pero antes que ninguno de los dos pueda emitir una sola palabra más los fuertes brazos de Edward taparon ambas bocas.

- Si siguen hablando, seré yo el que les patee el trasero – dijo Edward con algo de buen humor, pero por sobre todo muy cabreado por los comentarios de su hija con Jacob. Definitivamente ese no era su tema favorito – ve a dormir, Jake, yo te cubro – dijo con un sonrisa.

- Claro – dijo divertido, porque Edward de verdad estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener a sus dos hermanos entre sus brazos - hasta mañana, diviértanse – se burló Jake, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jacob subió las escaleras y pronto llegó a su habitación, sí, él tenía un cuarto propio en la gran mansión de los Cullen, justo al lado del cuarto de Renesmee. Jacob se sintió tentando, hubiera querido entrar a su cuarto y verla dormir, pero se detuvo, a Edward y Bella no les agradaría ni un poquito eso. Suspiró y se lanzó dentro de su cuarto, cerró los ojos de inmediato. Pensó un poco sobre los Voulturi, pero no pudo estar sobre ese tema por mucho tiempo, pues Renesmee, la razón de su vida estaba en la habitación contigua y a pesar de que una pared los separaba sus sentidos hacían que esa barrera se desvaneciera, pues el latir del corazón de Nessie lo tranquilizó de inmediato y cómo si fuera la mejor nana, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen comentarios, es el alimento que requiero para seguir escribiendo xD


End file.
